Silver and Gold
by heartXspade412
Summary: After Nanjo gets into a small fight with Inugami, she was suddenly scheduled for an arranged marriage. But does she really want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Silver and Gold**

CHAPTER 1!

"Who am I to that person?"

That is what they would think once in a while.

Although it was never really confirmed…

What did they really feel about each other…?

She would usually just lose one animal in her whole zoo of around a hundred pets, and he would just criticize her pets' weird names and help search for them anyway.

"Butao-kun! Where did you run off too? Butao-kun!" She would call as she looked for her lost pet pig.

[*_Buta_ means _pig_ in Japanese*]

After a short while, a pig came running towards her.

"There you are Butao-kun! I've been looking all over for y…" just then, she looked up and Inugami was standing in front of her not looking very happy. Then he showed her a really muddy book.

"Hey, that pig of yours splashed mud all over my textbook!" he said.

"Well how could you blame him? It's your fault for not watching your belongings properly"

"That's right. If you were watching your belongings properly, then that weird pet of yours wouldn't go missing in the first place."

"Don't call any of my beloved animals weird belongings! The only weird one is you! C'mon, Butao-kun. Let's leave this meanie alone." Nanjo said as she walked her pet across the corridor.

To him, this argument was probably nothing. But to her, she might've taken it a little too seriously…

* * *

THAT NIGHT!

Nanjo had an important meeting with her parents.

"You are aware that you have been engaged to marry the son of a fellow breeding company, aren't you?"

"Yes I know."

"You are to meet this person this coming Saturday." Her father said as she handed her the picture of the boy.

After looking at the face, for some reason, the face of Inugami appeared in her mind, causing her to look shocked. That guy looks just like him!

"Have you met him?" her father asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't." Nanjo replied with a slight frown on her face.

"Very well then."

* * *

The next few days, Nanjo has been trying to avoid Inugami. Not because she's mad at him, but because she can't face him well for some reason. Every time she sees him, there would be this sudden urge inside her that forces her to turn and walk away.

This would of course make him a little curious, but he wasn't very much surprised.

"Torako-chan! Where did you run off to?"

Nanjo called as she was looking for her pet tiger. On her way, she saw Inugami. She was about to call him, but then she suddenly froze.

"What do you want?"

Nanjo just stood there, then walked away without a word.

Nanjo then walked around for anyone else who can help her find her tiger, when she met up with the girls from class C. Unfortunately, no one would help, as they would say...

(Becky) "Get a life. Class is about to start."

(Himeko) "A tiger? Maho! Omega Cool! I always wanted to play with a tiger! Maho!"

(Kurumi) "Ehh~? You have a tiger? What if it eats me?

(Miyako) "Try letting me study in peace for once!"

(Ichijou) "I am the class representative Ichijou..."

(Rei) "Why are you asking us…? Don't you usually get Inugami for these kinda things?"

"Well, why should I? It's not like he actually cares anyway! Fine! I'll just look for Torako-chan myself!" Nanjo said.

Before she was about to walk away, a voice called her. "Uhm... I'll help you find your pet. I don't mind at all." Rokugou, the nice girl, said softly.

"Eh~ Really? Thanks a lot Rokugou-san! You're my new best friend!" Nanjo said with delight, so they both went to find Torako.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

While Nanjo and Rokugou were searching for the tiger,

"Uhm, I'm just asking… Did you have a fight with Inugami-kun or something?... I'm sorry if I'm asking too much!" asked Rokugou.

"Somehow…I guess you could say that..." Nanjo replied. "Besides, it's much better to look for my pets without hearing any complaining."

"Complaining? Like about what?" Rokugo asked.

"Wait… Are you okay with the name _Torako_?"

"The name's is fine, I like it."

"Oh… Well… Thank you." Just then, Nanjo felt happier that her pets weren't insulted. Yet, she somehow misses the annoying criticizing she would always here.

"Oh, but isn't it a little dangerous to be having a tiger around school?" Rokugo asked worriedly.

"She's still a harmless little cub, so there's nothing to worry." She replied facing Rokugo. However, Rokugo was looking straight ahead with a terrified face.

When Nanjo turned around, Inugami was front of her with his face scratched and a tiger cub hanging from his hand.

"Harmless, huh…?" He said slightly frowning.

"Oh my, what happened?" Nanjo said worried.

* * *

FLASHBACK!

Inugami was walking around, and then heard a small cry of a cat. When he turned around, there was a tiger cub hiding under the bush.

"It's probably Nanjo's (I mean, she's the only one who'd actually have a pet tiger). I bet she's looking for it right now."

When he was about to turn and walk away, the baby tiger cried even more. He didn't want to just leave it like that.

"I should just give it back to her, before it causes trouble."

When he crouched down to pick it up, then carried it. But the tiger started shaking and then roughly scratched Inugami's face.

That's when he heard Nanjo say "She's still a harmless little cub, so there's nothing to worry."

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

"Jeez, it's because you weren't carrying it the proper way! Torako would've fallen down!

Nanjo grabbed the tiger from his hand, and then walked away. "You look horrible. Go to the nurse's office or something…" She said softly as she walked away.

Inugami heard her, but he didn't say anything. He just went towards the other direction.

Rokugo, still speechless, followed Nanjo.

"I'm sorry I didn't help much" She said to Nanjo

"Don't worry; the fact that you volunteered to help me in the start, plus, not criticizing Torako helped me a lot!" She replied.

"Huh? Oh okay…" She said with a smile.

* * *

After school, Nanjo was walking home with her pets, as usual. When she walked by the library, Inugami was there, reading something. Nanjo could see that his scratch was treated, she felt kind of relieved.

For some reason, she wanted to thank him. But when she went inside, it somehow became awkward.

"Why are you here all alone? Aren't you going home yet?" She said.

"I'm always here after class hours, but I'm going to leave in a while. Besides, what are _you _doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just passing by, that's all." But in her mind, _'I was supposed to thank him, darn it!'_

"You're here to apologize?"

"No! I'm here to thank you!"

_'Eh? Oh. I said it.' _She thought.

"I'm thanking you for retrieving Torako for me." She said, with her face slightly red.

"You can't just leave a tiger lying around in the school here. I only got it so it won't cause trouble around. It already got trouble to me, anyway."

"Oh, why did you ask me to apologize? You're the one who got me in a bad moon from the start!" wined Nanjo, as always.

"You were always in a bad mood, this whole week, and I don't get why! What did _I_ ever do?"

"At least I came here worried about you! It's not like you show any concern about _me_! Isn't that being selfish?" she shouted.

"Selfish? It's as if you're saying I don't care about you." He said, quite softly. Nanjo now felt a bit nervous.

"Huh? What was that…?" She asked him, really nervous now.

Inugami slammed his book closed, really loudly. "It doesn't matter anymore. Forget it."

With that, he just left.

Nanjo was still standing there, anxious.

_'Sheesh… If I never cared, then I wouldn't be scratched by now… I don't care about her. That's what **she** said.'_


End file.
